Waga Akuma
by KillingMeTenderly
Summary: She promised him her pureness, he promised her the love of the one she had given he heart to. But she better knew when to make a deal with The Devil. Nothing was really, what it seems to be on the edge of Heaven and Hell...


Waga Akuma

My Devil

By KillingMeTenderly

Invocation

Is there a thing called fate? Something that we could describe as destiny?

The girl reached toward the book not knowing, that the old writhing will change her life… Maybe if she had knew, what would happened soon after, she would never even thought of opening it, but alas she didn't understood at this moment, that God had very strange plans for her…

She took the book in her hands, not knowing, that she was holding the future of The War…

The War of Heaven and Hell…

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything,

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.

That's what you get for falling again,

You can never get 'em out of your head…

She was all alone in the small church. The lights from the colored windows were playing in her raven hair. Sapphire eyes were tidily shut, peachy lips whispering her prayers. To anyone that that didn't know her, she would have looked like an angel. Sweet voice was murmuring to the figure on the cross.

"Dear God, grand me my wish… I wish for Taisho- san, the most wanted boy in school to notice me. I wish to be more beautiful, just like my sister Kikyou. She is so pretty and every boy wants to go out with her. Unlike her, nobody likes me…

… I am not jealous, but I just hope, that…"- her voice died when she heard the door open.

Kagome turned just in time to see a boy getting inside the church.

"Oi, Kikyou- chan, is it you?"- The young man had silvery- blond hair and light brown, almost amber eyes. 'Taisho- san!'- Kagome mentally screamed- 'What if he heard?'

"Ummm?"- the boy eyed her carefully- "It's just you."- He sounded disappointed.

Kagome felt dull pain in her chest. It was always like this. She the smaller of the two sisters was always on second place. Inuyasha Taisho- the boy, that she secretly admired, was more than likely interested in Kikyou. The beautiful Kikyou. The smart Kikyou. Kikyou, that everybody liked.

It was this way as far as she could remember. Kikyou had long dark- brown hair, falling all the way to her waist. Kagome's hair was black, as the most Japanese girls and too curly for her liking. Her bigger sister had dark eyes, not too big for her face, when Kagome's were larger and in strange silvery- blue color. Kikyou had the best marks in the school, while hers weren't that bright. Not, that she was a bad student, she just couldn't mach her older sister. If short Kagome and Kikyou were twins, born with only mere minuets difference. Twins, that had nothing in common.

"Hey, girl? You kind of spaced out, you know?"- A voice broke her thoughts. She got out of her gaze, only to see Inuyasha's face in a mere millimeters if her own.

Her eyes became enormous and deep blush crept to her cheeks. Here she was in front the guy she like and he was intensely staring in her face.

"You know what?"- He said out of the blue- "I think you look cute, when you blush."

Kagome made a step backwards, almost tripping down on one of the benches. She turned backwards and made a run for it to the gates.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you later!"- And whit those words she fled from the church, were was standing the boy she liked.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and decided to go and find Kikyou, to ask her out tonight.

…It's the way,

That he makes you feel.

It's the way,

That he kisses you.

It's the way,

That he makes you fall in love…

She was lying on the bed in her room hugging her pillow that muttered her cries of happiness. 'He thinks that I'm cute!!!'- She screamed mentally. Smiling she went down the stairs determinant to find Kikyou and tell her. They were not only sisters, but good friends too and Kagome was happy to share things with her.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her mother making dinner.

"Momma, where's Kikyou? I really want to tell her something important!"- She said while looking in the refrigerator for soda.

"Sorry, darling, she won't come back today, she has a date."- Her mother smiled tenderly at her smaller daughter.

"Hm! With who?"- Kagome said while opening her drink.

"Oh, with that sweet boy called Taisho Inuyasha!"

Ringing was heard in the room. Higurashi- san turned too see what had happened. Kagome was standing, watching with unseeing eyes at her mother.

"Kagome, are you…?"- She started only to be stopped from her daughter's words:

"I'm fine, Momma, Just a little shocked, that's all! I didn't know, that Kikyou liked Taisho- san. I will go to my room."- And she started running up the stairs.

"Mom, don't bother bringing me a diner, I'm not hungry!"

Higurashi- san, eyed sadly the closed door. She knew her daughter very well. She had seen the pain in her girl's eyes and knew that actually nothing was fine. Kagome now was sixteen years old and she still hadn't had any boyfriends. Her mother was sure that the girl had never been with a man, despite the now- days standards.

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and

Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men.

And that's what you get for falling again,

You can never get 'em out of your head.

And that's what you get for falling again,

You can never get 'em out of your head…

Kagome fell on her bed. Her eyes were full of tears, the happiness that Inuyasha has given her- gone. The sad truth was that it was Kikyou's idea for Kagome to look toward Taisho.

The older girl had convinced her sister to find a boy she liked and the winner of Kagome's heart had been Inuyasha. Kikyou has promised to the younger girl, that she will help her obtain the attention of her crush.

Hadn't she prayed enough every day, for the love of Inuyasha?

Was she that bad that she didn't deserve to have something good just for once?

What did Kikyou have that she hadn't?

The last question was needles. Kikyou got everything she hadn't. She was beautiful, smart, everybody liked her and now she had the boy Kagome so desperately wanted.

Her eyes fell on an old book she had bought last week, from an old second- hand bookstore. It was black, ancient- looking and with white letters was written: "Book of the shadows or how to fulfill a wish".

She had read a bit and knew that it was about casting spells. 'Maybe, that way I will be able to gain Inuyasha's attention.'- she was thinking- 'I won't loose anything, would I? It most surely wont work. Oh well, why not try it?' And she started reading the paragraph she needed.

" In the night, when the crescent moon watches the sky, draw the Circle of power on the ground and invocate the four elements. Ask the fire to give you the passion. Ask the water to give you the flow. Ask the earth to give you the power. Ask the wind to give you the freedom.

Stand up and reach for the sky. Than slowly read the words and say your wish"

"Well"- she whispered to her self- "it sounds easy enough!"

It's the way,

That he makes you feel.

It's the way,

That he kisses you.

It's the way,

That he makes you fall in love…

She opened the window and checked the sky. 'Ideal!'- she thought, the moon was in process of growing.

Kagome sat on the floor and with piece of chalk she drew a pentagram, like the one that was on the draft in the book. She than sat and whispered:

"Oh, great spirit of the fire, tonight on the night of the crescent moon I ask you to lend me your passion.

Oh, great spirit of the water, tonight on the night of the crescent moon I ask you to lend me your flow.

Oh, great spirit of the earth, tonight on the night of the crescent moon I ask you to lend me your power.

Oh, great spirit of the wind, tonight on the night of the crescent moon I ask you to lend me your freedom."

The girl stood strait, reaching with one hand to the sky, holding the book with the another. She slowly read:

" Srebristo I cherno videnie vuv mraka,

Gledam kum teb, O nositeliu na Svetlina,

Protqgam ryce kum grehovnata Ti Sila,

I se zatvarqm vuv Kryga na Vechnosta…

Ti be edin ot Velikite,

Raphael, Ariel, Michael and Gabriel,

No Ti zastana srestu Nego,

I te narekoha Izmennik…

I nie horata Te narekohme,

Nositel na Svetlina,

Izpylni jelanieto mi vuv nishta, kogato lunata raste,

A az shte Ti darq vecnata si dusha vuv zamqna!"

"I wish, for the love of the one called Inuyasha Taisho."

There was great pressure in the air and then…

… nothing happened.

Kagome sight. "Not that I expected anything interesting to happen…"- she told aloud to her self. She was just turning to find something to clean the floor, when a strong wind almost made her fall over.

'Wait a second… wind? I'm indoors for God's sake!!!'

A feather blown by the breeze caressed her cheek. She slowly turned and her eyes became wide in fear. There on her bedroom window was standing the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

It's the way,

That he makes you feel.

It's the way,

That he kisses you.

It's the way,

That he makes you fall in love…

Love…

"My name is Sesshoumaru."- He started with ice- cold voice- "Who summons me?"

Kagome took a step back. There was something wrong with the man. Actually more like everything was wrong with him. Starting from the moon- touches skin, going thought the silver hair and golden eyes, finishing with the immense black wings on his back.

He was wearing black dress- shirt and black pants with many belts hanging unorganized around his waist, hips, neck and wrists. Few silver locks from the knee- length hair were carelessly scattered over his eyes. Over his brow was the Mark of the crescent moon- the same like from the center of the pentagram. On his high cheekbones were two magenta stripes, magenta adoring his eyelids as well.

"Wha… Wha… What the Hell?"- Kagome everything, but screamed, making her way backwards.

The man sight eyeing her coldly. He made a step fort, just to watch her make two back. Kagome decided to ask the most intelligent question, she had on her mind.

"Who are you?"- She whispered, trying to sound bolder, than she felt.

The man watched her for a wile as if measuring her and than answered with monotone voice:

"My name can not be pronounced on your lower human language. Your kind had called me The One That Brings Light. Many names have been given to me though the decades- Satan, Lucifer, Sesshoumaru, Akuma and so much more."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and realization. Satan… Lucifer… Akuma… The Devil!

Pretty girl, pretty girl…

She screamed and leaped out of The Ring of the Power. The demon watched her move away and smirked. There was nothing warm in this smile- just malice and darkness.

"Stupid girl,"- he said making his way to her- "don't you know, that once out of The Ring, you held no power over this Sesshoumaru? Now that you on your free will decided to exit it, it will be no problem for I, Sesshoumaru to kill you."

With those words he leaped at her, his long talons put in a killing stance.

Kagome shuddered. 'Kill… He is going to kill me… Is this the end for me? I'll die, without even having my first kiss yet!'

At this rate Sesshoumaru stopped, with his arm just mere millimeters away from her chest. He than moved his arm to her forearm, gripping it tidily and with this preventing Kagome from any movements. The girl stiffed, waiting for the unalterable, her eyes tidily shut.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything.

Pretty soon she'll figure out,

You can never get 'em out of your head…

For her great surprise and fear, The Devil himself buried his nose in her ebony tresses.

'He is sniffing me!'- She screamed mentally- 'Maybe he is trying to see if I'm eatable!!!'- The thought made her shudder.

"Tell me girl,"- he started, his face still in her hair- "are you untouched?"

"Untouched… ?"- She asked with terrified voice.

"Yes, untouched by a male. As your kind calls it "a virgin"?"- He said somewhat softer in her hair.

"I- I- I…"- she couldn't bring herself to answer him. He wouldn't want to… , would he?

"Woman, answer this instant!"- His voice cold again, giving her no chance to hesitate.

"Yes,"- she answered quietly- "I am."

Then she felt it. On her scalp, his lips quivered into smile. Kagome almost faint. She knew the guy from only few minuets, but she now was sure for one thing- once he smiled, something very bad was going to happen. She tidily shut her eyes waiting for immense pain or even death.

She almost got heart- attack, when he let her go. She felt her head spin and fell on the floor in his legs. He looked her arrogantly over his nose and said:

"Now that is another thing. Change of plan."

"What do you mean…"

It's the way,

That he makes you cry.

It's the way,

That he in your mind.

It's the way,

That he makes you fall in love…

He cut her question with the words:

"I, Sesshoumaru, will grant your wish woman. The one called Tiasho Inuyasha will belong to you… in exchange for that I will request only one thing,"- he said, while getting her small hands in his large ones- "your pureness."

Kagome's eyes widened- "No…"- she started, but her voce was cut short by a sudden light. She looked at her palms. There on the outside and the inside, like a sigma were pentagrams.

"No!!! I do not want this!!!"- She cried, only to be silenced, by Sesshoumaru's sudden movement. With one swift monition he picked her by the hands and pulled flush to his hard body.

"Why, woman?"- He growled.

"Do you not know, that the deal is already made?"- His voice was threatening- "And do you know that I can always have you? No matter how you fight, the moment you evocated me, you sealed your destiny."

"But,"- she tried to scream- "I don't want to give myself t you, you monster!!!"

He sight and let he go. When she crawled in the farthest place in the room he started to talk with business voice:

"Look, woman, do you not want the heart of this so- called Inuyasha?"

She slowly nodded.

"Than listen well. Let us make a deal. I, Sesshoumaru will give you Inuyasha's heart, do you like the sounding of this?"

"But…"- She started, only to be cut by him- again.

"All I ask you for, is one night. One night and I will give you eternal happiness. Come on, girl, agree… this way you will win. I on the other side in everyway."- He smirked again.

She eyed him fearfully, her mind working fast:

'One night in exchange for a happy life. I really do win… but this is still The Devil… am I selling my soul? No, it's not that, I'll only give him one night… I think I'm going to agree…"

She brokenly said without looking in his eyes:

"I agree. I will give you my virginity in exchange of the love of Inuyasha. There is only one rule. You are going to… take me only after Taisho- san confesses me his love!"- The last part was said pretty angrily.

"Than it is a deal!"- smiled Sesshoumaru, helping her stand up. Kagome nodded, but when he looked her angrily, she muttered:

"Yes, it's a deal…"- broken cry escaped her lips, as she fell into the debts of the unconsciousness, exhausted from the many emotions she felt for so little time.

It's the way,

That he makes you feel.

It's the way,

That he kisses you.

It's the way,

That he makes you fall in love…

"Good Bitch."- Sesshoumaru purred, while putting her on her bed. He disappeared into the shadows, thinking of the much work he needed to complete before the sunrise.

The wheel of the Fate started rolling. In that night, when the beautiful maiden said "Yes" to the Lord of the Darkness, she sealed their fates and changed the course of history.

…Love…

To Be Continued…

Hey, That was loooooooooooooooooooooong and I wanna sleep. This is my second Fan Fic so spare me. A got the idea from the manga "Akuma na Eros". So do not own the song and just for your information the spell was on Bulgarian that way no one understood it so here's the translation:

"Silvery- black image in the darkness,

I watch you, Oh The One That Cary The Light,

I reach to your sinful power

And I open The Circle Of the Eternity…

You were One of The Greatest,

Raphael, Ariel, Michael and Gabriel,

But you stood against Him,

They called you a Traitor…

And we, the human called you,

The One That Caries Light,

Fulfill my wish in the night when the moon still grows,

And I promise you my soul!'

So I think, that's all. Tell me if you like it, pls. Should I continue? Well R&R, I hope you like it,

With Love, KillingMeTenderly

P.S" I wanna sleep… ZzZzZz….


End file.
